


Hold On Tight

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Letters and more, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: 《Ad Infinitum》同人本收录，旧文改稿，一些旧书信及其他。





	Hold On Tight

∞  
  
 **亲爱的史蒂夫** ，  
  
这可能是个古怪的决定，给你写一封信并寄送回家，我希望洛勒斯夫人能够安全妥善地保管它，直到你有机会阅读。  
  
近来，我总是会想起小时候的事情。我还记得邻居杜尔·哈里斯死掉的那天，我吓坏了，那之前我从没见过小孩子的尸体。哈里斯比我晚出生两年，死的时候瘦骨嶙峋，我眼看着他的尸体被破毯子卷着从屋里抬出来，害怕得要命，却错不开眼神，也挪不动脚步。他的母亲和姐妹蹲在楼道里声嘶力竭地哭，听起来仿佛牲口被宰杀之前的哀鸣。两周之后，哈里斯一家都搬走了，我噩梦连连，闭上眼睛就能看到那具骨架般的小尸体从毯子里爬出来，用被子蒙住头就会听到此起彼伏的哀鸣声不绝于耳。  
  
大姐心疼我，那天晚上，她来到我和吉米的房间里，给我讲了一个故事——关于一个小男孩如何用碰触打破邪恶的魔法，阻止他心爱的人们从身边逐渐消失。“吉米会死吗？贝卡呢？吉米太瘦了。”我那时候大概哭哭啼啼的，别说是你，也许连贝卡见了都会嘲笑我。大姐抓紧我的手不放，她对我说：“巴基，现在局面不一样了，爸妈不可能每月再给我们买新衣服穿，我们也不可能再买得起真正的黄油，但是我们有一大家子人，我们每个人都可以工作，贝卡已经挣到了她的第一份工钱，一切都会好起来，只要我们抓紧彼此，就没人会消失。”  
  
那一整晚，大姐抱着我，躺在我和吉米睡的小床上，我一点不嫌挤，紧紧搂着她的手臂不放。就像大姐说的那样，巴恩斯家很幸运，我父亲没有像哈里斯先生那样丢掉他的工作，我母亲设计的花布被父亲上司家的老夫人相中，那甚至让我们有了额外的收入。大姐在报社找到了工作，我和贝卡也总能挣到几个铜板。吉米的个子长起来，一下子就超过了贝卡，你也知道，我参军的那年，吉米已经和我一样高了。  
  
巴恩斯家没有人死去，没有人消失，就连我可恶的堂弟都顺利度过了青春期。但是自从哈里斯家搬走那时候起，我开始相信那个愚蠢的故事，我相信你要抓紧自己心爱的人，才能把他们留住。  
  
1933年，你病得最重的那个冬天，我也给你讲了那个故事。你躺在病床上，额头滚烫，身子抖个不停，但即使连眼睛都难以睁开，你还是坚持要骂我傻，骂我蠢到会相信小孩子才会信的鬼故事，抱怨我把你的手攥得生疼。但是我不得不相信，因为我满脑子都是哈里斯死时那恐怖的画面，我必须抓紧你。抓紧心爱的人不放手，这样他们才不会消失不见。  
  
有一阵子，你不再反抗我牵你的手，搭你的肩膀，揉你的头发……直到你母亲去世的那天，我看着你从医院里走出来，对我说：“那个故事是骗人的，我抓着她，无论如何用力，她还是死了，都是骗人的，骗小孩子的，只有笨蛋才会相信。”我自然而然地想要伸手去捏捏你的肩膀，给你一个拥抱，但是那一次你躲开了。  
  
对于你母亲的死，我十分遗憾，但我不可能因为你的话而放弃那小小的迷信，这是我所拥有的全部力量，那么多次，我握着你的手，等你的身体降回不那么吓人的温度，我必须继续相信下去。你母亲下葬以后，你似乎恢复了往常，不再拒绝碰触。我不再提起那个故事。  
  
战争让巴恩斯一家人四散各地，临分别时，大姐用尽力气拥抱我，即使她已经比我矮上一头，力气却大得惊人。她塞给我一枚一美分的硬币，“这是我给家里挣的第一分钱，你拿着它，别放手，我们一家人，别管分开多远，只要抓紧它就像抓紧我。”  
  
当我去参军的时候，我把父母的旧照片对折，用吉米铅笔盒里的一枚曲别针夹起来，连同大姐的硬币一起，用贝卡的一块小手绢包起来，带在身边。你一定不知道我从你那里拿走了什么。说出来你一定会笑话我，你从来都没相信过那个蠢故事。  
  
我从我们的小公寓里，找到一根你用旧的画笔，我折断了一小截旧笔杆，你手握的那部分。  
  
我把那一小截旧笔杆两端用砂纸磨平，一直装在最贴身的口袋里，那外表看来就是短短的一根小木棒，但每当我把它攥在手心里，才能体会到内心片刻的安宁。在欧洲，我又见到过太多孩子的尸体，我唯一能做的，就是抓紧那些从家乡带来的小物件。  
  
随后我失去了它们，我被捕了，除了你的那截画笔，我失去了所有其它东西。那也许带有某种象征意义，我一直一直在害怕，自己会失去别人，但如果，我才是那个即将消逝的人呢？谁来抓住我？  
  
当然，除了你，还能有谁呢？我不在乎你打了怎样的血清，长高了几英寸，我不在乎你被称为史蒂夫·罗杰斯还是美国队长。我认识你，从你还是那个不肯屈服、不懂妥协的小个子的时候，我就决定要抓紧你，不能放手。  
  
当然，我不能再像以前一样，去拉长官的手，去搭长官的肩膀，虽然你对此不以为意，甚至总是会产生逆反心理，但无论如何，我比你大上几个月，也比你早入伍，我可以问心无愧地说，自己比你更懂部队的纪律。  
  
既然无法碰触，我只能退而求其次，抓紧我的枪，那是真正能够保护你的方法。现在你可以面对一切敌人，你大概变成了全世界最强大的战士，所以我会守住你的六点钟方向，那是我的职责所在，那是我能够抓紧你的唯一途径。  
  
我会一直那么做，抓紧你……  
  
最好是一年，也许是三年或五年，让我们但愿这见鬼的战争早日结束，我希望你回纽约的时候可以读到这封信，我希望到时候你可以理解，为什么我不把它面对面地直接交给你，而是选择寄回家。  
  
 **巴基·巴恩斯**  
于立陶宛，约纳瓦  
1944年9月3日  
  
∞  
  
 **Steve (1944)**  
  
当一个人每天都在死亡边缘挣扎的时候，也许就不会那么常常想到死。我能活过14岁，最惊讶的人还是我自己。这样的运气多少让我变得盲目，有一种毫无来由的自信心。如果说生活比死亡更痛苦，那么生活必然是考验，以我的经验，考验不会简简单单就结束，它会永无休止地继续下去。  
  
是的，我想我是猜对了，考验一直在继续，不断加码。但我没有料想到的是，如今，我第一次开始怀疑一切是不是真的值得。  
  
这仍然是考验，我想我就要失败了，我希望这一切都快点结束。  
  
我还记得你母亲第一次见我的时候，她只看了我一眼，就开始摇头叹气，她说：“巴基，你不能再往回捡东西了，你知道我们不可能养猫或狗，更不可能再给你养个弟弟。”我当时真的很想掉头跑掉，我知道那些话意味着什么，即使就连同情怜悯我也很少会获得，但我仍然不希望被人看扁。我父亲是个英雄，我母亲也是救死扶伤的战士，我不需要被拿来和街头的流浪猫狗作比，尤其是在我们相遇的那一天。  
  
但你立刻拽住我的手腕，无论我怎么挣扎你也没放开，“他帮了我大忙，不然路易斯·沃特金斯和他的同伙就是以多欺少。史蒂夫帮了我，我不能让他这样鼻青脸肿地回家见他妈妈。求你了，妈。”你妈当然知道你在撒谎，一个像我这样的小孩子，能帮你什么呢？但她只是没脾气地看了我一眼，让我保证自己确实是住在附近的孩子，有家可回，这才让我进家门。  
  
我应该相信你的，我永远都应该相信你，巴基。别人都说吃一堑长一智，但太多事情都没有第二次机会，我们到底要如何才能学会我们不曾经历过的事情？  
  
我应该抓紧你。  
  
你已经告诉过我，只有抓紧心爱的人，他们才不会消失。然而我却没能做到这点，现在我再也没有机会了。  
  
我从没告诉过你，我有多么感激，每次我生病的时候你都会陪在旁边，就连我母亲也没办法把你赶走。我喜欢你抓着我的手，陪着我，让我感觉自己还存在在这个世界上。我不想显得懦弱，不想依赖他人，但只有你告诉我，独立是一种必要的能力，但并不总是必须的，家人之间相互依靠。  
  
我知道，你有你的大姐和弟妹，我则拥有你。  
  
而你却告诉我，我们有彼此。  
  
你也许永远也不知道这种认同对我来讲意味着什么，又或许你知道，你早就知道一切。  
  
打仗这几年来，你总觉得我救了你的性命，救了你的战友，我们的团队共同救了太多人，这都是我的功劳。但我成为美国队长并不是一切的开始，巴基，你也对我说过，在你看来，我仍然是那个来自布鲁克林的傻小子。如果有一天，我真的能够在这场战争中起到决定性的作用，那要归功于许多人，在所有人当中，你功不可没。  
  
没有你，就没有史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
  
我不知道我还能坚持多久，巴基，但是我会继续，为了国家，为了人民，为了所有的士兵，为了你，胜利是必须的。  
  
在这最重要的行动之前，我没有太多时间来想念你。我从没有意识到，你对我来说到底意味着什么。  
  
他们把你的随行物品交给了我，我找到那些读起来更像信件的日记，姑且让我自以为是地认为，那些确实都是写给我的。我无法判断自己是否在曲解你曾经写下的文字，但是我只希望你知道——假如你的灵魂还存在于某处的话——我希望你知道，无论你想从我这里获得什么，那都早已经是你的了，任何事物，任何情感。  
  
你对我来讲，独一无二。  
  
等到一切结束以后，我想我会拥有全部的时间，来检讨自己的过失。  
  
我本应抓紧你的……  
  
∞  
  
 **Steve (2013)**  
  
这一切对我来说太困难了，有时候我甚至觉得这比我认识你之前那段日子还要艰难。那个时候，没人愿意接近我，我对任何人来讲都一无是处，所以我起码无需猜忌，如果他们不是真心待我，他们根本不会接近我。  
  
事实上，在你之前，没有人接近我。  
  
而现在，其他人接近我，总有他们的理由和目的。你曾经会帮我辨别谁真正尊重喜爱我，谁只是虚情假意有所企图，现在没有你在身边，我只能自己努力判断，但是我可能做得不太好，有时候过于轻信，有时候又过于警惕。  
  
我并不想依赖你，但我真的太想你了。  
  
他们根本不了解我。没人了解我。  
  
我选择了牺牲，别无他法，我死了，但却没死。等我醒来后，我的人生被装进了一个盒子里，就是那种装档案的硬纸盒，那就是所有的我了，巴基，你能想象吗？我们所经历的一切，我们的人生，在若干年后，就连一个纸盒子都装不满。这个纸盒子，还是一种特殊待遇，只因为我是美国队长，才能拥有它。所以，又有谁会知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯是谁呢？  
  
当然，我不想贬低我们在战争中的功绩，那也是你和无数人的牺牲换来的，战争胜利了，现在的美国是一个自由民主的国家，世界大体和平，人们拥有的财富你肯定无法想象。除了……战争仍然存在，贫穷仍然存在，歧视和不公仍然存在，所有一切我们所反抗的，都仍然在那里，只不过它们比七十年前变得更加隐秘，远离大众的视线……其实也并没有那么远，可惜更多人选择视而不见。  
  
我们生活的年代，大家的教育程度普遍不如现在，但那时候人们也更加单纯。如今人们懂得的道理似乎很多，可惜我也看到更多的盲目。如果你在这里，你一定会有更深刻的见解。  
  
当初还是你总喜欢提到“未来”这个词，我真希望你就在这，巴基。  
  
我试图适应新生活，从那个纸盒子里跳出来，重新存在，重新与人建立联系。如果不这样做，就没办法变成一个活生生的人。所以我答应了那个把我从冰封下挖出来的组织，为他们工作。我不确定这是不是个聪明的选择，但这个组织是霍华德、佩吉和菲利普斯最早创建的，他们在几十年间试图持续我们当年的工作，维护和平，保护平民。如果我都不能信任他们，就再也没有什么其他人可以投靠了。我对这个世界一窍不通，总得从一个地方开始。  
  
说起来，我们甚至和外星人打了一架，那些该死的家伙差点就毁了纽约。现在的我们面临前所未有的威胁，敌人仍然无所不在，我的战斗也并没有结束。  
  
对了，现在我不住在布鲁克林了，我搬到了华盛顿特区。似乎哪里都一样，哪里都没有你，哪里都不再是家。  
  
如果我把想念重复了太多次，那是因为我真的很想你。  
  
我从来都不会与人打交道，我觉得周遭的人都在容忍我，只因为他们也需要我。我的两个同事，我不知道如何才能信任他们，其中一个总给我不好的感觉，我压根不想信任，而另一个，她是复仇者的一员，我愿意相信，却又觉得似乎不该相信她。而他们是否信任我，又是另一个问题。  
  
我真的不知道……生活和存在，都没那么简单。  
  
我还想告诉你一个秘密，这个秘密我还没有告诉过任何人，如果你还活着，我大概也无法对你开口……自从经历过死亡，我也不再像过去那样毫无畏惧。我是说，当然如果轮到我牺牲的时候，我仍然义不容辞，那是美国队长的职责。但是史蒂夫·罗杰斯却变得比以前更胆小了。  
  
我想告诉你的秘密就是，我会比别人死得更缓慢，更痛苦，当那架飞机沉入海里的时候，如果是过去那个瘦小的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，大概坚持不了半分钟就会毙命，或者陷入深度昏迷中……超级士兵的血清让我坚持了很久很久才最终失去意识，只有我一个人，孤独地死去。我从来没有那么害怕过。  
  
但是你也经历了同样的事情，我没能抓住你。这样的惩罚，大概再公平不过了。我想你掉下去的时候，也一定很害怕，如果我们现在再见，大概可以聊聊，嘿，死真他妈可怕，然后你会边笑边摇头地回答我，可不是吗？  
  
真他妈见鬼，巴基，我好想再听到你的声音，哪怕是你骂我混蛋或傻瓜也好。也许你真的会骂我，当我可以花时间去认识新朋友，接触新人群的时候，却独自躲在这间乱七八糟的公寓里，试图继续依赖你。  
  
罗曼诺夫，那个我提到的复仇者，她仍然在不停地给我介绍对象……也许……呃，这太尴尬了，我不该提起这事。也许我应该去一趟退伍军人部，我刚认识了一个新朋友，也是个当兵的，也许我应该去找他聊一聊。  
  
总之不要担心我，我会没事的。  
  
我只是……有点想你了。  
  
∞  
  
 **Bucky (2015)**  
  
我不知道应该从哪里开头，但这种东西总需要个开头，我猜。  
  
情况是，我下载了黑寡妇上传到网络上的全部信息，试图从中挖掘到和我自己有关的那些。自从脱离九头蛇之后，我手上的资源一直很有限，所有人都在监控互联网，使用云端信息挖掘工具是危险的，我不得不小心谨慎，除了伪造路由数据之外，我也得不停更换真正的落脚点。  
  
我尝试了很多，开始的时候根本不记时日，今年冬天斯卡恩下的第一场雪，才让我终于意识到四季更迭。到达半个月之内，镇上最后一家邮局关张，邮政业务全部移交给了便利店和自动邮箱——  
  
也许你会觉得奇怪，我为什么写这些不相干的事，但事实上，这至关重要，史蒂夫（也许我可以这样称呼你，考虑到我已经了解自己的真实身份）。我觉得这是我第一次真正回想起了什么——某个年代，我能回忆起的最早的一段时间，那时候时间是静止的，五年、十年，没有什么在变，随后，突然一切全变了，就好像我们第一次看到巴纳德的《银河星图摄影集》一样，令人大开眼界，我记得我们一瞬间对天文学产生了某种执拗的幻想，可惜我们谁都不够聪明。天煞的，根据那些上传到网络上的秘密资料，SSR早在1920年就开始寻找外星能源了。  
  
是的，我记起了这个，另一个真正的记忆，《银河星图摄影集》，还有其他的细节，它们琐碎不成篇章，我把它们写在本子上。从入冬以来，我开始那样做，做记录。  
  
我还试图在费雷泽堡的图书馆里找那本书，但不行，他们只有新版，印有彩色封皮，和我印象中的并不一样。  
  
我的意思是说，在某个时刻，我们对周围世界的整个观感都变了。对我来说，我记得那本摄影集，还有战争，还有冰冻。开始的时候，时间停滞不前，随后它飞快地跑起来，战争让时间不断加速，再后来，我失去了对时间的概念，时间这码子事，彻彻底底在我脑子里消失了，九头蛇把我的时间移除了。于是无论有多少记忆浮出水面，它们都像是虚假的，只有声音和画面，与我的时间毫无关联。  
  
斯卡恩的第一场雪，让我回忆起，或者说，感觉到，时间，我的时间。  
  
这就是我为什么没有按照原定计划北上通过挪威和俄罗斯的边境，没有继续搜索九头蛇基地的原因，这也是我想到要写这玩意的原因。因为我突然意识到，你在寻找我的下落，是的，我知道这个，不只是你，还有很多人都在找我，比如那个独眼龙，对于这家伙，没准我了解的事实已经远多于你，所以我必须提醒你不要轻信。在所有试图找上门的人当中，你也不是最有效率的，史蒂夫，有些家伙的搜索已经以战斗失败告终。  
  
但我现在想到这些，意识到我的时间，感觉你已经搜索了足够久。简而言之，这是一个提示。我没有人间蒸发，我仍然在欧洲的某个角落里。有人在找我，我也在找别的东西。  
  
就像我说的，最近我不再热衷于“寻仇”了，用词不够准确，但我暂且想不到其他替代，我变得更专注于把所有能够回忆起的事实与我的时间相关联。这样我的记忆才能有参考。  
  
你是一个候补计划，我想，我还没有准备好见你，我不知道你对我的计划是什么——监狱、冷冻、或者反洗脑……你想找回你的朋友，先前的战斗已经证明了这点，你不惜一切，但我不能给你那个，束手就擒是我无论如何也无法做到的，只有在外面，我才能继续下去，继续寻找继续的意义。现下，我比你更需要你的朋友，如果你可以理解的话，我比你更需要巴基·巴恩斯。  
  
有很多人，他们了解我的一部分过去，我基本上已经找到了他们，我“拜访”过一些人，你恐怕对此有所了解。他们知道那些坏事，而你知道那些好事。你是唯一知道那些好事的人，你需要留到最后。  
  
就是这样。  
  
∞  
  
 **Steve (2016)**  
  
我仍然在找你，我不确定接下去的计划，巴基。  
  
但你还活着，这比一切都好。  
  
我感觉自己接到了你的留言，是的，我和萨姆发现了艾伯丁的那间小公寓，公寓还有打斗的痕迹，但没有人死在那里，谢天谢地。铁皮垃圾桶里只剩下一团被水浇灭的烟灰，其中未烧尽的纸片上字迹也模糊不清了，但我还是猜出了几行，我认为自己找到了你的记录，比如《银河星图摄影集》——我几乎可以确定是你，即便萨姆心存疑虑。无论是好是坏，这世界上的某些事情，现在只有你我才知晓了。  
  
你还记得布鲁克林中央图书馆开张的那天吗？我们俩都兴奋极了，至少我还记得自己激动不已，你大概只想着夏天时可以进去乘凉。那年夏天，我们几乎决定做个天文学家了，只因为一本我们谁都看不明白的黑皮书，我们决定去上大学，上帝啊，我还记得你姐问我们什么是天文学，我们却只能说出望远镜和满天星，像两个没头没脑的傻小子。如果没有圣诞节前的新闻……好吧，即使我们没有参战，也绝没可能攒出五百美金缴学费，但谁不会做梦呢？  
  
你喜欢那些，任何跟科学有关的事情，你还记得吗？在你出征前的最后一天，是你拉着我去了史塔克的科技展，只有那些展品能让你从漂亮姑娘身上错开眼神……好吧，这不是真的，我想那不是，上帝啊，巴基，我还有太多的事情需要和你确认，还记得吗？现在有些事情只有我和你才知道了。  
  
总之，如果不是因为那次科技展，我可能永远也不会遇到厄斯金博士，我们也不可能得知七十年之后的汽车仍然不会飞，这令人失望透顶不是吗？  
  
但我们确实到达了月球，巴基，你看过登月的影片吗？那可真是激动人心。如果我在此前没有遇到某次外星人入侵的话，感触一定更大。  
  
现在我不由想，1969年的时候，你是否醒着，我读了关于你的那些档案，看起来我在北冰洋安生睡觉的时候，你并没得清闲……  
  
耶稣基督，我试过了，巴基，你一定知道我在找你，我试图以最好的心态面对我所了解的一切，萨姆告诉我那对我有好处。但我想，现在你至少该知道谁可以取信，是你把我从波托马克河里救上来，为什么不来找我呢？  
  
也许你想告诉我什么，在我找到的所有你的字迹中，我甚至有种错觉，以为那是写给我的，我几乎那样认定。也许你想告诉我停止，但是我不会停，我已经放手过一次，绝不会再有第二次，除非你面对面地这样要求我，你还得说服我听话，你最应该知道那有多困难。  
  
我们追着你在美国转了一大圈，但看起来你几个月之前就已经到了欧洲，我们总是慢你好几拍。那大概是我的过错，我总是试图理解你的行为，你的步调，不能在第一时间付出行动，不过这也是必须的，我需要了解现在的你。  
  
我知道你花了大半年的时间寻找九头蛇基地和九头蛇研究员，我知道你在了解自己的过去……但现在你似乎不再这么做了，如果我们的调查没错，你已经在欧洲待了三个月，徘徊于冰岛、丹麦、苏格兰和威尔士的偏远城镇，这里没有九头蛇的任何部署，连居民都寥寥无几，我不知道你在这里能找到什么……  
  
别告诉我你已经了解了全部，从那些恶棍手上，你永远也不可能了解全部，巴基。  
  
你知道吗，这世界上有两种忘记，一种是你知道自己忘记的事情，另一种是你忘记自己忘记的事情。你大概已经找回了一些记忆，但我还知道另一些。你曾经深信不疑的故事，你曾经深爱的人。  
  
我刚刚接到纽约的通知，复仇者找到了另一处九头蛇基地，索尔回到了地球，我们需要找回洛基的权杖。我必须回去与大家会合，萨姆仍会留在欧洲，继续我们的搜索。  
  
你不会读到这个，我知道，我只希望，你能回家。  
  
∞  
  
 **亲爱的巴基** ，  
  
这算是个令人惊喜的转变，不是吗？起码现在我知道你是安全的。我曾提议去瓦坎达看你，但这明显被误认为是对国王陛下及其信誉的质疑，我不好意思再开口，告诉他探望是出于我自己的思念而不是忧虑。你在沉睡，国王的守卫也不需要我来监管，没有任何其他人需要我在那里，除了我自己。于是我告诉自己耐心等待。  
  
如今我又拿回了秘密特工的身份，就像在神盾局时一样，只不过这一次不再有意味不明的任务，我做自己想做的工作。并不是说这样就全无弊端，我手上的资源变得匮乏，而人们受到的威胁却不断升级；我们必须亲力亲为调查每一条情报的来源，却仍有可能上当受骗；当事情搞砸的时候，一切责任都需要由我们承担，或者说由我个人。但你知道的，我宁愿如此。  
  
你很可能不关心这些，当我在罗马尼亚找到你的时候，我就知道你不会关心这些事情了……有时候我在想，到底是谁导致你从匿藏又重新回到逃亡的生活中。不是九头蛇，不是泽莫，不是罗斯也并非史塔克，将你卷入其中的，是我，巴基，这其中很多事情我难辞其咎。就好像那时候，我拿起了盾牌，而真正牺牲的人却是你。如果细想这些，你会觉得后悔吗？后悔认识我，后悔和我成为朋友……  
  
我们分开了许久，重逢的时间短暂有限，但你至少记得洛卡威公园……哈，如果只有我记得这些，我甚至不再知道它们是真是假，不知道它们是否发生过，还是我自己的幻觉，我也不知道它们是否真像我记忆中的那样。  
  
博物馆里不会写的事情，就没有人再知道，除了你。  
  
还有太多事情，我需要与你确认，但我想它们也不适合被写在信件中。  
  
CIA仍然在试图寻找我的下落，以及你的，为此我不得不留下一些他们可以寻见的踪迹，让他们不至于再把视线转向瓦坎达。是的，我毫不怀疑特查拉会保守承诺，但任何能够由我提供的帮助，我都愿意尽一份努力，让你可以安心休养。瓦坎达国内近日动乱频发，特查拉也许需要把你转移到别的地方，我再次提出援助，但他说得对，考虑到我的身份，出现只能带来更多混乱。  
  
……这真是太好笑了，我曾经像这样给你写信，当我知道信件无法到达的时候，写起来要容易得多，甚至不必在意格式，而现在呢，现在我不知道该写些什么，或者说我不知道什么该写在纸上，什么该留待面对面再说。  
  
近来我又想起你小时候给我讲的那个故事了，巴基，我想在你身边，握紧你的手，让你永远不再消失。幼稚，但也许我也开始变得迷信了，我想至少可以带一点东西，代表你的东西……你一定猜不到我带走了什么，瓦坎达人在修整你手臂切口的时候，曾经切下小片金属，我留着它，做成挂件，这让我有一种莫名其妙的熟悉感，就像我们原先在部队戴狗牌的时候，我们终归到底还是士兵，无论向何方前进，总要相信是走在回家的路上。  
  
期待再会，希望你一切安好。  
  
 **史蒂夫·罗杰斯**  
2017年6月30日  
  
∞  
  
巴基把信纸叠好，装回到信封里，有人从走廊上跑过，他脚步很轻，但“冬日战士”的听力也格外敏锐，来人在门口慢下来，似乎停顿片刻才继续走到门口，站定，敲了敲敞开的房门。巴基仍然坐着，抬头看，那人站在光线里，影子投到屋内桌边的地板上，他穿着黑色牛仔裤和深蓝色的夹克衫。  
  
“还认识我吗？”那人问，随即抿住嘴，现在巴基听不到呼吸声。  
  
“史蒂夫。”巴基回答，他记得他，事实上他记起了很多，沉睡的时候他曾看到过无数梦境，好的，坏的，一个瘦小的男孩子站在镜子前面，仔细把自己桀骜不驯的金色头发梳理整齐，随后有人弄乱了他漂亮的金发，那张脸上全是血污，却无法挡住一双清澈的蓝眼睛……  
  
我做了什么？巴基想。  
  
你把我从河里救上来，对方说。  
  
他记得左手负重，脱臼的右臂在划水。  
  
不能放手。  
  
史蒂夫点了一次头，表示确认，呼吸声重新出现，“那是我的信吗？”他用下巴指了指巴基的手。  
  
巴基的视线回到自己手中，他无声地旋转信封，注视信封上的字迹以及半年前的日期，“我曾经给你写信。”巴基这样说，他想起三年前在苏格兰北部小镇上，那封因为有人意外来犯而在慌忙之中连同其他笔记一起烧毁的信件，不，不，他说的不是那封信，他记得更早以前，在被德军占领的立陶宛小镇，震天炮火中，自己亲笔写下的那些模棱两可的告白。史蒂夫同样不会收到那封信，因为部队的邮船遭到敌人的袭击，在抵达鹿特丹港之前便被炸毁了。巴基记得失望与庆幸夹杂的心情，那时候他还不知道，即使信件平安到达，他与史蒂夫终究也未能平安回家。  
  
“是的，在部队转送你的遗物之前，我找到了一些，”史蒂夫说，“信件，还有你的日记本……”  
  
“不是那些。”巴基感到有些恼火，他从椅子上站起来。  
  
史蒂夫仍在原地，一动不动，先前敲门的手还扶在门板上。  
  
“史蒂夫，”巴基试着重复那个名字，自己的声音听上去不像是自己的，“你需要确认什么？我忘记了什么？”他知道问题的答案，因为自己的身体里早有另一个声音已经在叫喊着作出解答，当他看到他的时候，巴基可以感觉到自己不再可控的心率和呼吸，异常猛烈的情绪从他的每个毛孔里渗透出来，即使他决定站在原地，仍然必须向那人靠近，巴基看到自己抬起的双手，一只是血肉之躯，一只由金属铸造，这是他的身体，他的记忆，他的感情。  
  
他花了整整两年时间沉睡，禁锢记忆的围墙早在五年前的华盛顿就已经生出蛛丝般的裂痕，那些裂缝一点点延展，记忆从围墙缝隙中脱逃，每逃出片刻，就在那墙上撞出更大的孔洞。这一次清醒的时候，存在于他大脑之内的壁垒终于全部崩塌。  
  
巴基的指尖碰到史蒂夫的脸颊，皮肤的一边感到坚毅，金属的那侧感到柔软，对方的呼吸声再次消失了，“我忘了什么？”巴基重复道。  
  
“你忘记了，你爱我。”史蒂夫的话音有些微颤抖，他说着陈述的语句，却显得不知所措。  
  
“我从未告诉过你。”巴基说。  
  
史蒂夫也抬起双手，握住巴基的手腕，皮肤感到那掌心湿凉，金属感到那掌心温暖，“你从未亲口说过，但我猜，你确实告诉过我。”  
  
“那你呢？”  
  
“我也爱你。”  
  
“我曾经并不知道？”  
  
“也许吧，但现在你知道了。”  
  
“那么，我可以吻你吗？”如果他的记忆没错的话，这就是接下去最恰当的问题了，他凝视着那双蓝眼睛，史蒂夫的嘴唇微微分开，仍然没有正常的呼吸声，只有血液的脉动和心跳，一下、两下，对方的，自己的。  
  
“当然。”史蒂夫的声音很轻很轻。  
  
巴基慢慢靠近，他们的嘴唇碰到一起，史蒂夫猛然吸气，他张开手臂抱紧他，抿起的双唇紧紧贴在他的嘴唇上。  
  
这不是亲吻，巴基想。这是别的什么。他偏过头，脑袋枕在史蒂夫的肩膀上，抬起手臂，慢慢收紧，“听着，史蒂夫，我不后悔，从来都不后悔。”  
  
巴基记得很久很久之前，大姐曾经告诉过他，抓紧心爱的人，他们便不会消失。  
  
∞  
  
“巴基，这是魔法呦，这是家人的魔法。”


End file.
